dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Dick Figures Wiki
Prequel.jpg|Robot Frog|link=Robot Frog|linktext=See what happened before the epic series pilot: A Bee or Something characters.png|Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Meet all the characters in Dick Figures. Omg you're so sexy.png|Movie Preview|link=First Day of Cool|linktext=See the first five minutes of the upcoming Dick Figures Movie! MeetBlue2.png|Episodes|link=Episode_Airings|linktext=Every episode of Dick Figures can be found here. Dick Figures Wiki is about the awesome series created by Six Point Harness, Squetch, Milowerx Media and Mondo Mini Shows (the creators of Happy Tree Friends). Come and contribute to the Wiki! Red and Blue are friends. Kind of. They're also enemies. Definitely. They're just like me and you: they surf the internet, they play videogames, they fight mega-huge-fire-breathing-dragon-turtles with samurai swords. Pretty typical stuff. Without jobs or much prospect for sexual salvation the two often become tagled in bizzare shenanigans as they battle the burning question of their time: what the hell are we going to do today ? Read more... The newest episode shows what the f*** happened before the first ever episode; A Bee or Something. See who Blue was dating, how Raccoon ended up in the trash, how Red swallowed the Bee. Your mind will be blown at Robot Frog. *April 3, 2013 - The First Trailer for Dick Figures: The Movie is finally here! Check it out here! *June 23, 2012 - New chat emoticons! So far, we have, (red), (lordt), (pink), (broseph) and (blue)! *June 22, 2012 - First Ever Admin AmA! Ask questions to the admins here! *May 31, 2012 - Check out the first 5 minutes of the new Dick Figures Movie! *April 9, 2012 - Opened external forum, link is here! You need to create accounts yourself. *April 8, 2012 - Forum is open, extra poll started if we should have a external forum or have one here. *April 5, 2012 - Season 4 Premiere is here! Losing Streakers *March 31, 2012 - Huge debate on if Sarah Connors wants to kill Blue or if it's another reason, join the debate here! *March 2, 2012 - We are in need of a new background! We want you to create one! Just upload it here and add Category:Backgrounds to the image. The one that makes the best background will be featured on the front page for a month. *Febuary 4, 2012 - We are now on off-season and must keep editing so the kinds of pages we have been not updating or adding are the location pages. So please add location pages to this wiki soon there will be Location Editing Badges. *January 27, 2012 - We are removing ALL Appearances Section of ALL (Major) Characters due to lack of information and it covers up too much space. *January 21, 2012 - Stupid and Random announcement, here! *December 24, 2011 - We at Dick Figures wiki wish you a merry SHIT-mas and a CRAP-py new year! *December 19, 2011 - ANNOUNCEMENT: Thanks to Wendy from the Wikia Support team, the wiki is protected and now you NEED '''to make an account to edit. *December 12, 2011 - Please help in creating the Dick Figures Fanon, We NEED your ideas! (Well no, not really) *November 19, 2011 - Get your Modern Flame War wallpapers here! *November 17, 2011 - Really sweet blog post here! *November 2, 2011 - A character called "Chica" (no source for name) is about to be deleted in a week! If you are against it, say why at the talk page for this page. *October 25, 2011 - Important announcement! Here! *October 7, 2011 - Now we have a Youtube Page! Yaaaaaay! *September 1, 2011 - We will try the new Editing Design for '''3 Days '''and see if anyone likes it *August 20, 2011 - Main Page has been changed! Thanks Wikia! And the poll has been extended due to errors *May 26, 2011 - Please Remove kill count on articles that has one and put times dead in the character infobox. *May 5, 2011 - Please Help editing the Appearances section of Blue. *March 15, 2011 - New Layout on the homepage! *March 14, 2011 - Dick Figures Wiki now has the new achivements feature! [https://twitter.com/#!/Red_ImBatman '''Red_ImBatman]: aslo watch this brand new epicnenss from @zfkeller & @TheDuze http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t91WuN... DUKE OF FANCY IS HERE BITCHES!!!!!! and he got rich swag! [https://twitter.com/#!/BlueHatesRed BlueHatesRed]: On the first day of Christmas my butlers give to thee, the first episode of "Duke of Fancy"! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t91WuN... [https://twitter.com/#!/LordTourettes LordTourettes]: Just recorded lines for Dick Figures The Movie!!! Can't wait to share with you guys!! #dickfigures Previous poll answers can be found here Category:Browse